During construction projects, posts, when anchored to poured concrete footings, are often required to maintain structural integrity and to distribute loads. Posts are usually secured and set on a poured concrete footing in a hole of sufficient depth and width to provide the post with adequate support such that the post can perform its intended purpose. Typically the hole is excavated, inspected for proper soil bearing and depth, concrete is poured into the hole, and a post anchor is set in the wet concrete prior to securing a post to the post anchor. This is done to provide adequate bearing and uplift resistance for the structure being supported.
Current footing methods found in the art are not designed to take into account the valuable project time lost when construction is halted to wait for those tasked with inspecting the holes and pouring the concrete footings to perform their duties. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,413 discloses an anchor device having a plurality of teeth protruding from planar surfaces configured for placement adjacent to the post. Similarly, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0312340 discloses a subterranean support structure having a tube extension adapted for placement within a hole to receivingly nest a proximal end of a vertically extending post that extends above the hole. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,612 discloses a post hole shoring device for receiving and securing a vertically extended 4×4 post. A need exists for a post support which can support a post and allow workers to continue working on a construction project during the open hole inspection and concrete placement process.